


Cultural Customs

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, But they didn't know just to what extent, Confessions, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Xander and Ryoma want their brothers to get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: The Nohrian royal family decided to visit Hoshido a few months after the war to negotiate a peaceful trade deal. But tensions are still high between Leo and Takumi. Leo especially turns his nose up at certain Hoshidian customs. In a bid to get them to get along, Xander and Ryoma push Leo and Takumi to visit a hot spring together to relax.It is there that Leo learns that Hoshido isn't all that bad.





	Cultural Customs

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED some Leokumi and gosh dang I was going to write it.   
> I didn't anticipate to get this carried away whoops.

The Nohrians weren’t exactly well adapted to Hoshidian customs. The royal family had been invited to stay in the palace to negotiate a trade deal. The very first time they were to set foot in the kingdom without the thought of killing it’s inhabitants.

“Take of your shoes!” Ryoma boomed from across the hallway. Sakura looked horrified at the sight of dirt getting tracked onto the clean flooring, Takumi’s eyes narrowed in disgust, Hinoka just looked away as all four of the Nohrian siblings gave each other perplexed and lost glances.

“Why…?” Leo dared to ask.

“Why? You’re seriously going to ask WHY we don’t want your filthy shoes tracking dirt through the halls?” Takumi snapped, prompting Sakura to tug on his arm in warning.

Xander complied, albeit with a very confused expression on his face. The last thing they would want was to cause high tensions between the two kingdoms. They just ended the war peacefully, he did NOT want it to start again over something so trivial.

Eventually Camilla and Elise followed, which left all but Leo.

“There is no way I’m taking them off. We’re your guests. You should be making us feel right at home. And right at home for me is where I don’t have to walk barefoot where other people’s dirty feet has been” Leo scoffed and rolled his eyes, “What if someone has a fungal infection on their toes, huh? Do you want them to track their feet all through your palace?”

“Enough, Leo. You’re acting childish” Xander shot him a fierce glare. He was so close to plucking Brynhilder out of his brother’s hands and whacking the back of his head with it.

Leo scoffed and finally removed his shoes, prompting a look of surprise from everyone once they had noticed the sores and blisters decorating his heels and toes.

“Good grief! Did you have to travel here by foot, Leo?” Ryoma spoke up, prompting Leo’s cheeks to flush a little now that he was the unwilling centre of attention.

“Someone didn’t secure their horse properly at the pit stop” Camilla sighed, “Poor Leo had to walk the rest of the way~”

Takumi snickered but was immediately silenced when Hinoka elbowed him in the ribs.

Ryoma and Xander glanced at Leo and Takumi calmly before sharing their gaze to each other.

“Well. I hear the Hoshidians have a plethora of hot springs to relax at” Xander spoke up.

No. No. No.

Ryoma could see Takumi was sensing the mood already.

“Indeed! Takumi likes to visit them often to relax, don’t you Takumi?”

Now Leo’s eyes widened, he shot Xander a pleading look but was only met with a soft smirk.

“Why don’t you go together?” They had spoke at the same time.

Both princes groaned and slapped a hand to their foreheads.

“Why do I have to go with him? His feet smell and he’s annoying as hell!” Takumi complained loudly and glared at Leo.

“He’s a stuck up little prince who thinks he’s the top dog around here” Leo’s glare was just as menacing. Xander and Ryoma were giving the both of them a stern look. The princes knew better than to disobey their older brothers.

“Fine. C’mon. Let’s make it quick” Takumi huffed, tightening the ribbon holding his hair up as he walked. Leo rolled his eyes and walked with him. Not close enough to make them look like friends, but just enough to show that he didn’t want to be there.

 

“Hurry up, will you? You look like a lost little duckling” Takumi muttered coldly. They had been walking through a humid forest of thick bamboo. There was a waterfall running nearby and the air was getting steamier the further they travelled.

As much as Leo still had a distaste for Hoshidians and their culture…he wouldn’t deny their forests were very beautiful.

“We’re here” Takumi muttered, setting off his fur cover and placed it on a rock. They had arrived at a pleasant spring filled with steamy, crystal clear water. The steam was tickling the water’s surface, a nearby Shishi-odoshi chimed by the water’s edge. It was such a beautiful hot spring, Leo almost felt guilty for once wanting to destroy this slice of paradise.

“Well don’t just stand there”

Leo had been so distracted by the natural beauty that he didn’t even see what Takumi was doing.

His former rival was completely in the nude, slowly sliding into the water with a sigh.

Leo let out a surprised and horrified noise, something between a choke and a gasp and staggered back with his eyes covered by his hand. His whole face was redder than blood.

“GODS, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR DECENCY?!”

Takumi narrowed his eyes at that.

“What…What the hell do you mean?! Don’t you know it’s common practice to- Oh wait” Takumi huffed and got out of the water again. He forcefully took Leo’s hands from his face and frowned.

“I forgot you Nohrians were such weaklings. Here in Hoshido, we like to bond in the hot springs, okay? It’s common practice to bathe in a communal bath house or a hot spring” His gaze softened just a little, “I feel pity for you. Your family must be so starved of love”

Leo flashed him a glare and forced his hands away.

“D-Doesn’t that bother you though? Being so…exposed like that. You were once my enemy and now…” Leo swallowed a lump in his throat and glanced away bashfully, “You have nothing to hide”

Takumi hummed at that and took off Leo’s crown.

“W-what the hell are you doing now?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Our brothers obviously sent us here to bond. And I’m not bathing alone and naked in the bamboo thickets. I didn’t drag you all the way here just to bathe alone” He huffed and went after Leo’s armour next before Leo took over.

For the first time since the beginning of their visit, and for a very long time of that, Takumi’s lip twitched into a small grin.

Leo reluctantly set aside his armour so he was just as bare as Takumi and slid into the water. The spring felt magnificent, warm and soothing against his skin. It felt like a gentle hug around his body that Leo just didn’t want to leave anytime soon. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Takumi spoke up quietly, “This one is my favourite one in all of Hoshido”

Leo closed his eyes softly and lowered himself up to his neck.

“When you say communal…do you bathe in here with other strangers? Do you and your siblings bathe together?” A question, not condescending at all in tone at all, a genuine question from Leo for once that wasn’t criticising in the least. Takumi could get used to that.

“Only me and Ryouma. It’s in poor taste to bathe around women when you’re a man” Takumi sighed, untying his ribbon to let his hair loose.

Leo’s cheeks began to heat up when he saw the other’s silver locks flow around his body. There was something beautiful about the way in naturally flowed and swirled in the water as Takumi submerged it into the spring.

“Why don’t you just cut it short? It must be a pain to tie up every morning” Leo spoke again. Takumi emerged from the water again and wiped the water from his eyes.

“I don’t know what it’s like in Nohr, but here, men of high status like to grow their hair out. All our greatest leaders had long hair. Consider it an ideal trait to have” Takumi answered calmly, “Surprised you’re not taking notes right now. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you secretly want to learn more about Hoshidian culture but are just too stuck up to admit it”

Leo looked away shamefully. Takumi was not wrong in the slightest.

“W-well. Have you got any questions about Nohr then? I could indulge you just a little”

Takumi considered it for a moment. While he would loved to have asked why all the women looked like men and the men looked like women in Nohr, deep down he was enjoying the relaxed nature between them. It reminded him of his many visits with Ryouma where they would ramble into endless conversations.

“Mmn. Why is everyone so stuck up there?”

Leo shot Takumi a glance. “A-as in…I’ve never seen you touch another person before. You don’t hug your siblings or tell them stories or even hold their hands. In fact, the only person I’ve really seen do that is Elise. It’s like all the adults lose their ability to touch and to bond. It’s kind of sad”

Leo considered it for a moment. It was very true their families were different and for once, Leo could understand what Takumi was saying. Xander had always kept his distance from Leo through his youth, always being too busy with training or studying or patrolling. Once Leo had woken from a nightmare and had the audacity to go to the late King Garon to tell him about it. He was beyond humiliated when both he and Iago sneered about how childish he was and how they gloated that Leo would always be cowardly.

There was only one time that Leo could remember where he was touched in a way which he would never forget. He once had contracted pneumonia to the point where there was a very high chance of dying. He could just vaguely remember Xander entering his room late at night, holding him close to his chest and just sobbing mournfully.

Of course, he knew just enough about the Concubine wars as he grew older to understand that Xander was scared of losing another brother. But he would never forget how loved and wanted he had felt that night.

“…Leo?”

Leo blinked and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I don’t know why. That’s just how we are”  

Takumi gazed at Leo calmly and then across the water. He decided to try and change the subject by pulling a bottle tucked under a rock and handing it to Leo.

“Do you want to wash my hair?”

Leo blinked in confusion and looked him up and down before remembering that this was a natural custom in Hoshido.

“O-Oh uh…sure”

Leo awkwardly opened the bottle up. It wasn’t like the shampoos in Nohr. There were all sorts of crushed herbs and flowers in the bottle, giving off a sweet smell. It smelled vaguely of pine trees and peaches.

Takumi swam towards Leo and turned his back to him expectantly.

If there was one thing Leo and Takumi had in common, it was the fact they were always far from the battle field. They always attacked from a distance with their bows and tomes. In some circumstances, it was convenient and safer to be away from all the bloodshed and even better to be far from the enemy.

But for once in his life, Leo was regretful. He had never been this close to Takumi before. His arms were always hidden under those sleeves. He had never expected his biceps to look as strong as they were.

Scuffed with many faded grazes and scars. The line of where his biceps poked out of his skin was making Leo stare longingly. He never knew Takumi was so…fit.

He shyly massaged the other’s scalp with the soapy mixture, prompting a soft chuckle from Takumi.

“Yeah I caught you staring. What? Didn’t expect me to be so tough?”

Leo’s face had gone a passionate red. From the steam or his general embarrassment, he’ll never know.

“Well…it’s not like either of us are trained for close combat” Leo sighed, running his fingers through the suds in his hair, “It’s kind of attractive”

Now it was Takumi’s turn to blush. He looked away bashfully and grinned slightly.

“Hah. You know, you’re not bad yourself” He stammered out. Leo blinked and gave him a confused look when he turned to face him.

“You may not be as fit as me but…well…” Takumi started. It looked like he was struggling for words already once he was realizing his position.

“B-but. You’ve got your own charms. Literally. The way you use your tome is impressive. I’ve never seen anything quite like it” There was a light in the Hoshidan prince’s eyes, “I don’t know how someone can look so graceful on the battlefield”

Takumi’s hands wandered to Leo’s hair next, where he began to scrub at Leo’s hair. Perhaps it was because he was too accustomed to the way he used to sit on Ryouma’s lap as he washed his hair in their youth, or perhaps he was simply craving Leo’s touch, Takumi sat right on his knees to get a better view of the other’s hair as he washed it.

“As soft as silk…” He mused softly to himself. Leo made an uncomfortable noise. He wasn’t used to being this intimate and it really showed. Judging by the way Takumi softly gasped and looked down.

“Ah…” He mumbled and glanced up at Leo shyly.

Leo tensed up completely and pushed Takumi off him.

“T-That’s enough…! W-we’re clean now!” Leo practically yelped out and stood up but was pulled back down by Takumi.

Without any thought, he pulled him into a soft and sweet embrace and kissed the other’s cheek.

“Shh…There’s no need to be embarrassed. Just…stay with me a little longer, okay?”

Leo could feel Takumi’s own shame pressing against his thigh. His heart was hammering against his chest and they were so close that Takumi could feel it too.

Takumi gently pulled Leo back into the water and kissed him on the lips slowly and tenderly.

“Mmn….Look at you, flustered just from a natural body function. Y-You know I don’t mind, right? Actually…I suppose if we’re being honest here…yours is quite admirable” Takumi breathed and kissed him again with more passion.

“T-Takumi” Leo breathed and kissed back, threading his fingers through the other’s hair. Takumi really liked that by the sounds of it. He literally made a noise between a moan and a squeak and kissed even harder.

Now Leo was losing his sense of control. He groaned against the other’s lips and hooked his legs around Takumi’s waist, grinding against his body needily.

“Takumi…” Leo breathed once more, “Hah…w-what would our families think…?”

“Right now, I don’t give a shit about what our families think” He groaned softly, lowering a hand between them to stroke Leo’s now very hard length. Leo gasped and copied Takumi, putting his hand on his former enemy’s privates.

Leo leaned in to hook his other hand into Takumi’s hair, prompting a soft moan in response. Takumi began to kiss and suck along Leo’s collarbone which caused him to growl back.

“Ahh….~ L-Leo…~ Don’t stop touching my hair…please…~” He moaned softly against Leo’s ear and tugged on the lobe teasingly.

Leo practically jolted and tossed his head back.

“G-Gods! Takumi!”

Leo squeezed his eyes shut and began to thrust wildly into Takumi’s hand. He was dangerously close to the edge already. Takumi pulled away from Leo just as his hand sped up. He wanted to see Leo’s face as he finished.

It was a beautiful sight to behold, Leo was struggling so much to stay useful and keep pumping but his hands were trembling so much. With his eyes squeezed shut and his formally knitted brows now raised up in a lewd expression, Leo began to twist and writhe.

“A-Ah! Ahh~! Gods!” He cursed and threw his head back in a pant, the water turned white for just a moment before it all dissolved. Leo panted and shivered against the rocks, recovering from the high.

Takumi was getting closer now. But he knew Leo didn’t have the techniques he knew would send him over the edge. Leo could get a pass this time because Takumi knew this was probably the first time in a while since he had ever let loose and relaxed for once.

Takumi placed his hand over Leo’s still struggling to keep up with the strokes and used all his strength to move faster, sharply gasping and arching his back.

“L-Leo...!”

Leo gave a weak smile and crawled closer to Takumi, biting on the other’s neck and tugging his hair just right-

Takumi gave a choked gasp and tensed, his eyes rolled back as he finally hit his climax and frantically humped the other’s hold on him.

He fell forwards onto Leo’s chest, exhausted and deeply embarrassed by what they had done. Leo just stayed quiet as he removed his hand, resting it in Takumi’s hair instead.

Together they just laid by the water’s edge, panting softly as the sound of rushing water filled the silence.

After what felt like hours, Leo spoke up.

“We can’t…nobody can know what happened here”

Takumi nodded silently, closing his eyes against Leo’s wet chest.

“We shouldn’t continue the relationship further-“ He continued before he was cut off by Takumi.

“I love you, Leo” He looked up at the mage with the most genuine look. It looked like it took a lot to even say that to his face. Leo tried to stay strict. Just think of the political uproar that would occur if everyone knew! His eyes softened and he stroked Takumi’s cheek longingly.

There was a long pause before Leo spoke again.

“I love you too”

 

“You’re going to the hot spring again?” Ryoma and Xander were sharing a pot of green tea and biscuits when Takumi and Leo passed them. Both kings had a genuine look of surprise. Just six weeks ago they were acting coldly to each other!

“Yeah. Then we’re going hunting. We’ll be a while” Takumi shrugged.

Leo grinned and walked ahead, Takumi following closely behind.

Once the two had left, Xander lowered his cup on the table.

“Ah, young love” He mused softly and smiled gently, “I’ve never seen Leo this eager to go outside”

“And I’ve never seen Takumi act so friendly. I wonder if they think we’re oblivious still?” Ryoma chuckled warmly and glanced through the window to where he could see Takumi and Leo checking around the area for anyone who could possibly see them before holding hands and running into the bamboo together.


End file.
